Question: $h(n) = 4n+4+4(f(n))$ $f(t) = -6$ $ h(f(6)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(6) = -6$ $f(6) = -6$ Now we know that $f(6) = -6$ . Let's solve for $h(f(6))$ , which is $h(-6)$ $h(-6) = (4)(-6)+4+4(f(-6))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-6)$ $f(-6) = -6$ $f(-6) = -6$ That means $h(-6) = (4)(-6)+4+(4)(-6)$ $h(-6) = -44$